O Sutiã Voador de Hermione
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: RIPAGEM. O Título é auto-explicativo. Não? Então leia e chore conosco... Marcado "T" porque é a nota que demos para essa fic.


**Link da tragédia:** **.net/s/6997900/1/Da_improbabilidade_de_sutias_voadores**

**Título:**Da improbabilidade de sutiãs voadores. **(Fell: Da impossibilidade dessa finc ser boa)**

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Lily **(Fell: Morra Lily, volte para o além véu!)(Bianchi: Aposto que você não betou uma mísera palavra!)**

**Classificação**: K

**Gênero**: romance

**Avisos**: Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.**(Fell: Essa informação mudou minha vida!)(Bianchi: Oh, really?)**

**Ripadoras: Fell e Bianchi.**

Fic escrita para o PQNDSN do fórum 6v.

Parceira: Chibi. **(Fell: Churupita!)**

Casal espelho **(Fell imagina os dois personagens como um par de espelhos)**: Ron e Hermione. **(Fell: Lá vem jiló!)**

* * *

><p>Da improbabilidade de sutiãs voadores. <strong>(Fell: Depende, tudo ocorre no mundo bruxo, quiçá no mundo louco das fics!)<strong>

Hermione abriu os olhos ao sentir a luminosidade do sol batendo neles **(Fell imagina a luz do sol espancando os olhos de Hermione)(Bianchi riu)**. O quarto dela estava uma bagunça **(Fell: Começou a difamação...)**, seus livros jogados em qualquer lugar e pela primeira vez ela não se importou.

Era uma bagunça que a agradava **(Fell: Sei... ela aprecia decoração estilo ninho de rato)(Bianchi: Nada disso, ela tá de porre e não tá nem aí pra bagunça)**, na verdade; e, mesmo na atual situação **(Fell: Qual? Vou me arrepender dessa pergunta infame!)**, ela tinha plena consciência onde todas as suas coisas foram jogadas **(Fell: A velha mentira da bagunça organizada...)**.

A exceção de seu sutiã **(Fell: Há! Chegamos ao ponto bizarro!)**. Hermione tinha plena certeza de que ele deveria estar junto a suas outras roupas e as de Harry **(Fell: Harry, o fura olho!)(Bianchi: Mas a autora não tinha dito que isso aqui não era Hermione/Ron? #medo#)**, jogadas no chão, próxima a cama e não pendurado em sua cortina **(Fell: Legal, na falta de ganchinho para a cortina, use sutiã! Grande Harry!)(Bianchi: Genial! -N)**.

Espera, isso não fazia menor sentido **(Fell: E o que faz sentido aqui? Criatura do lago negro...)(Bianchi: Essa fic e você também não fazem sentido)**. Como seu sutiã fora parar lá **(Fell: Pergunte a Harry, ele é o criativo dessa fic)**?

Hermione virou-se para o lado oposto da cama e viu Harry, já acordado, olhando para o mesmo que antes, sorrindo, ela olhava **(Fell: Cuma?# Lê uma porrada de vezes para compreender)(Bianchi morreu no processo de tentar entender)**.

Harry e suas brincadeiras de menino infantil **(Fell: Certo, ele deveria brincar como um menino adulto, ralhe com ele Mionão)**.

"Harry, o que meu sutiã faz no trilho da minha cortina?" Ela disse **(Fell: Perguntou, criatura, perguntou...)**tentando parecer séria, o que fez o **(Fell: ****Só o "o" tá rindo disso, autora)**rir ainda mais.

"Bom dia para você também Hermione" **(Fell: Responda a pergunta dela, menino malino!)**Ele disse puxando um dos cachos dela para baixo **(Fell: Espera, os cabelos estavam em pé?)**, o que a fez ficar irritada **(Fell: Não bula nos cabelos de uma mulher! Sabe o trabalho que dá pra arrumar, deixar todos em pé, na última moda trash?)**. Harry sabia que ela odiava essa brincadeira **(Fell: Sacana!)**!

"Harry!"Não adiantou de nada o tapa que ela deu no braço dele: Harry só riu mais ainda **(Fell: Pré-sadomasoquismo, tenha medo!# vai até a conzinha pegar uma cesta de limões)(Bianchi: Não, S&M play aqui não!)**.

"Calma Hermione!" Harry não conseguia parar de rir **(Fell: Andou roubando cogumelos do laboratório do Snape, Pottinho?)**e Hermione percebeu que de nada adiantaria ficar nervosa. Há tempos que Harry já não respondia ao nervoso dela **(Fell: E o "nervoso" foi embora, pois não gostava de falar sozinho...)**– ao menos, não da forma que deveria.

"Harry, me explica, por favor, como o meu sutiã foi parar no trilho da cortina?" **(Fell: "Foi o seguinte, Mionão: um trasgo entrou no nosso quarto com Michel Jackson no nas costas, eu tentei impedir os dois de usar nossa banheira, mas nesse momento, um grupo de ETs montados em vassouras invadiu nosso quintal, eu corri pra lá e... quando voltei, o sutiã já estava na cortina, acho que foi Michel Jackson que pôs ele ali...")(Bianchi: "Olha só, foi assim: Hello Kitty e a My Melody invadiram o quarto do nada, elas estavam jogando paint ball, corri pra tentar impedir as duas de ferrar com a janela e quando olhei o zelador tinha colocado lá.) **Hermione disse calmamente, apontando para a peça de roupa, enquanto Harry, se espreguiçando, parou de olhar nos olhos castanhos dela e voltou a olhar para a peça de roupa.

Rindo **(Fell: Cogumelo doido! Efeito de longa duração! Me arranja uns desses aí, tem fanfic que só dá para ripar encarando um cogumelo dessa qualidade)(Bianchi: Me arranja um desses também!)**, ele puxou Hermione para mais perto de si.

"Sabe Hermione, tem coisas que simplesmente acontecem, sem qualquer explicação" **(Fell: Tipo: essa fanfic sem eira nem beira)**.

**Fim**

**Fell correu para tentar furtar ervas do estoque particular do professor Snape e não foi mais vista desde então. Testemunhas afirmam terem visto o mestre de poções "desovando" um "presunto" no lago negro, mas nada confirmado.**

**Bianchi mandou a beta se explodir e pede à autora que não esqueça as vírgulas e ter mais atenção nos casais. Foi vista pela última vez dormindo em cima de esterco de Hipogrifo.**


End file.
